The overall purpose of the proposed research is to test the benefits and marketability of an inter-vehicular communication system designed to reduce the precursors to road rage including frustration, anger, negative attributions, and aggressive driving. The Road Rage Reducer (RRR) is a small communication device placed in the rear window of a vehicle that can signal "Please," "Thank you," or "I am sorry" when the driver presses a button. By introducing a target community to the courtesy code which can be flashed with one?s hazard lights, this project aims to: a) generate media attention for the prevalence and severity of road rage, b) evaluate whether people can remember a simple communication code for inter-vehicular communication, C) demonstrate how often and under what circumstances people will use their vehicle hazard lights vs. the RRR to deliver a courtesy message in everyday traffic, d) assess whether the RRR increases feelings of personal control, self-efficacy, and optimism while driving, and e) test whether delivering the courtesy code with the RRR vs. hazard lights decreases propensity for experiencing road rage. We expect those who use the courtesy code, especially with the RRR, to experience a) increased feelings of empowerment as measured by the Actively Caring survey, b) decreased propensity for road rage as measured by two innovative surveys designed to assess the antecedents to road rage, and c) more positive feelings about driving in general as assessed through telephone surveys and focus groups. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATIONS: Road rage is on the rise in the U.S. Thus, an intervention to reduce this problem is clearly needed. By providing drivers withy a means to communicate with other drivers they gain perceived control over their driving environment. This could reduce their own frustration and anger emotions as well as those of the message recipient.